Rocket: Locked Up
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket is arrested for a crime he didn't commit and sent to Zone Jail. Now, the rest of Team New Mobotropolis will have to use everything at their disposal to break him out. Can Rocket escape prison or will he remain there for the rest of his life?
1. Rocket's Arrest

Rocket was just walking around the streets of Station Square, remembering the time he had spent there. He was too distracted with looking around his old stronghold that he didn't see the car approaching behind him. He came back to reality when the siren was close enough to be heard. The car stopped and two people got out.

"Espio? Vector? What's going on," Rocket asked.

"Actually, we're Zespio and Zector. We're Zone Cops," Zepsio said.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"You are Rocket the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah," Rocket answered.

"I'm afraid you're under arrest," Zector said.

"For what?"

"According to the report, you're under arrest for robbery. If you would be so kind as to come with us."

"About that, officers," Rocket said before running off.

"After him," Zector said before he and Zepsio got back into their squad car. They then tried to catch up with Rocket, but that proved impossible with the speed Rocket was going at.

"He's too fast. We'll never catch him."

"It's Rocket we're going after. You and I both know he's not about to get arrested any time soon." Rocket was ahead of Zespio and Zector when he attempted to do something Sonic had done. Rocket reached the highest speed he could reach and broke the sound barrier.

"Did you see that," Zector asked.

"I did," Zespio responded. Rocket stopped running to see if Zector and Zespio were still chasing him. He looked around for any trace of their car.

"I lost them. Good." Before Rocket could get back home, sirens went off and he started running again. Up ahead, Rocket saw a barricade of Zone Police cars.

"Stop, Rocket! We have you surrounded!"

"You'll never take me alive," Rocket said as he slid across the hood of one of the cars. He kept running through the streets of Station Square with Zone Cops on his tail.

"Don't these guys ever take a vacation?" Before Rocket could reach the speed needed to do a sonic boom again, one of the Zone Police cars stopped in his path and he ran into it. Once Rocket was on the ground, Zonic stepped out and walked up to him.

"Zonic," Rocket said weakly.

"Sorry, Rocket, but you're under arrest for robbery," Zonic said before helping Rocket up to his feet.

"I know you're innocent, but I have to make it looking convincing."

"I get you."

"Hold still," Zonic said before attaching a Control Collar to Rocket's neck.

"What's this for," Rocket asked, referring to the Control Collar.

"Just disables the powers you wield."

"I don't buy it, but it's probably useless to use any of my powers anyway."

"It is. Now come on. It's off to Zone Jail for you," Zonic said as he led Rocket to his Zone Police car. Rocket got in the back while Zonic got in the front and drove off.

_This is really starting to be a good day for me, _Rocket thought as he was brought to Zone Jail. Once he was given his prison uniform, Rocket was escorted to his prison cell.

"Can this day get any worse," Rocket asked himself.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Nice to see you again, Rocket," a voice said from behind him.

"Oh, no. Why did I have to say that?" Rocket turned around and saw a face from his past in the same cell as him.


	2. Rocket's First Day in Prison

"Can this day get any worse," Rocket asked himself.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Nice to see you again, Rocket," a voice said from behind him.

"Oh, no. Why did I have to say that?" Rocket turned around to see Reverse Sally standing in one of the corners.

"Hey, Rocket. I bet you remember me, don't you?"

"I do," Rocket said before Reverse Sally punched him in the stomach. Rocket groaned as he fell to his knees while clutching his stomach.

"It's because of you that I'm stuck in here," Sally said angrily, standing over Rocket as he writhed in pain.

"Keep it down in there," one of the guards said.

"Welcome to prison life, Rocket. Here, your life will turn into a living hell. It has for me. Now it's your turn, hedgehog." R. Sally then kneeled down to Rocket's level.

"FYI, some of the other prisoners ain't gonna be too happy to have a hero in their midst," she whispered in Rocket's ear.

"I'm aware of that."

"Good, 'cause your friends ain't here to help you out."

* * *

On Mobius, Sally was just waking up when she saw Rocket was gone. Last night, Rocket had stayed with Sally to spend some time together after the Mecha Rocket event. She grabbed her vest and boots before walking out of the room. She looked all over the castle, but didn't find Rocket anywhere. She then looked all over town for her soon-to-be king. She checked everywhere she could think of. She checked the library last because she expected Rocket to be there reading a book containing the history of the Acorn royal family. NICOLE materialized after seeing the worried look on her friend's face.

"What's wrong, Sally," she asked.

"I woke up and expected to see Rocket there, but he wasn't," Sally responded.

"He was just going to Station Square to reminicise about the time he spent there."

"Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you," NICOLE said before disappearing. Sally knew something was wrong when she saw Rocket hasn't returned from Station Square.

* * *

"This is definitely hell," Rocket said as he laid down on the ground. Once the prisoners had been granted time in the exercise yard, R. Sally had told them about Rocket's heroic status. That was when all hell broke loose. All the prisoners ganged up on Rocket and beat him to the ground. After they all went back to their cells, Rocket got up and limped back to his cell. When he got back, he saw R. Sally filing her nails.

"What's with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You told all those meatheads about what I was," Rocket said.

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"Because you made my life a living hell when you got me carted off here. Now, I'm returning the favor. Enjoy prison, Rocket. I'm making sure you don't escape 'til you know the hell you put me through," R. Sally responded.

"I'm sure my friends will find out where I am sooner or later. When they do, they'll find a way to get me out," Rocket said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Rocket. You're staying in here no matter what. I don't care if your friends find out you're in jail. They'll never get you out of this place. I'll make sure of that."


	3. Rocket's Nightmare

"So, Rocket isn't here," Frost asked.

"No. I don't know where he is, Frost. I've looked everywhere I could think of," Sally responded.

"The library?"

"Checked."

"Uncle Chuck's," Frost asked.

"Checked," Sally answered.

"The castle?"

"Checked there."

"Well, I just don't know," Frost said.

"Of course you don't, Ice Cube," Jessie said as she, Scourge, and Fiona walked up to Sally and Frost.

"Lay off Frost, Jessie. It's not his fault Rocket's gone missing," Fiona said, defending Frost.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were starting to like each other." Jessie's accusation caused Fiona and Frost's faces to redden.

"What? That's ridiculous," Fiona said.

"Seriously," Frost said.

"I'm just saying," Jessie said.

"Well, you're totally wrong, Jess. Fiona, let's go."

"Right behind you." Frost and Fiona then walked off, leaving Scourge, Sally, and Jessie to themselves.

"Jessie, what was that," Scourge asked.

"Sorry, but something felt suspicious about them. I could tell Frost was seeing Fiona behind Leaf's back and Fiona was seeing Frost behind yours."

"I know that is seriously not true. Why would Fiona date someone like Frost?" While Jessie and Scourge were debating the possibility of Fiona and Frost pursuing a secret relationship, Frost and Fiona were spending a private moment in the Great Forest.

"For an anti-heroine, you are seriously smokin' hot, Fi. Luckily, I'm the ice you need to cool yourself down," Frost said.

"Thank you for the compliment, Frost," Fiona said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"No problem." Frost and Fiona continued their moment while Frost tried to come up with an idea of where Rocket was.

* * *

"Let's see here," Rocket muttered to himself as he drew a schematic of the prison. He had snuck out of his cell last night and took notes on every part of the building. He was using the notes he had taken during the night to draw an escape plan. After four minutes of covering every escape route, Rocket put down his pencil and marveled at his handiwork.

"There. Let's see Sally try to mess that up." Rocket then reached for the bottle of water he had smuggled in and took a small drink, unaware of the scorpion climbing up his hand. When he saw the scorpion, he yelped and tossed the water bottle onto his schematic. Rocket tried to save his escape plan, but could only watch as the plan disappeared. Rocket banged his hands against the desk in frustration as he looked at a blank paper.

"I hate her," Rocket muttered to himself before throwing the blank paper away. He then put his head in his hands because his every plan to escape was sabotaged by R. Sally. With every failed plan, Rocket's hope that he would get back home was fading like a dying flame. He thought about how disappointed Sally would be if she had found out that Rocket was arrested for a crime he didn't commit. He also thought about how his arrest and imprisonment would get him in trouble with Max and Elias and how it would ruin his chances of becoming the King of Mobius.

"Lights out," one of the prison guards said. Rocket walked away from his desk and over to his bed. He climbed in and gave into the bliss of sleep. Late in the night, Rocket jolted awake to find himself standing before the Council of Acorn.

"What's going on?"

"Rocket the Hedgehog, you have been charged with treason," Elias said.

"Treason? I must be dreaming," Rocket said to himself.

"How do you plead, Rocket?"

"Not guilty."

"The evidence says otherwise," Elias said.

"What evidence," Rocket asked.

"Just the lifeless body of my sister."

"Sally's dead?"

"You should know that. You killed her," Elias accused.

"I did not," Rocket responded.

"I have several eyewitnesses placing you at the scene."

"Sounds like I'm in an episode of CSI."

"Your plan was to get to me, but Sally overheard you. You had to silence her in order to keep your plan a secret. But now, your plan has fallen apart," Elias said.

"I don't believe this. I would never hurt Sally. She means the world to me," Rocket said to himself.

"All those in favor of banishing Rocket from New Mobotropolis?" All the council members raised their hands, signaling their vote to the motion.

"The ayes have it. Rocket is banished from this city," Elias said before the room melted away.

"What? Elias, no! You know I wouldn't do that! Elias!" Rocket woke up in a cold sweat before looking around the room.

"Man, some nightmare I just had," Rocket said to himself before going back to sleep.


	4. Frost and Fiona's Discovery

"I'm telling you, Fi. Something happened to Rocket and I'm willing to wager that Eggman's at the center of it all," Frost said as he and Fiona sneaked around the corridors of Eggman's HQ. Frost had figured Eggman had something to do with Rocket's sudden disappearance and he wanted to see if his theory was right or not. Fiona came along so she could tell the rest of Team New Mobotropolis what she and Frost had seen. After the Mecha Rocket event, Scourge and Fiona were made members of Team New Mobotropolis by Rocket. Sally and Sonic originally deagreed, but then came to an agreement.

"I trust you, Frost, but you're taking this way too far. Rocket isn't here. You just have to acknowledge that, hon," Fiona said.

"I know what I'm talking about, Fi. Rocket made me into what I am. He's in trouble and I'm just the hedgehog to help him out."

"But what if he isn't here at all?" Frost stopped short before turning around with a serious look on his face.

"Then I'll scour the entire planet if I have to. Rocket's in trouble and I have to find him no matter where he is," Frost responded.

"Wow. Rocket must mean a lot to you if you're willing to explore the entire planet," Fiona commented.

"He is. He swore he would bring Leaf back to me. He delivered on that promise and brought her back. He asked me what to do about Scorch once he had him on the ropes. I said to spare him and he did just that. Rocket's my best friend and I'm his best friend. Ask Sonic about what he would do if Tails or Chip went missing. I'm sure he'll say the same thing I did."

"You're right, Frost. I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"All is forgiven, Fiona. Here," Frost said before pulling out a communicator. "You might need this to keep contact with me."

"Thanks," Fiona said as she took the communicator.

"You're welcome, Fi," Frost said before pulling Fiona in closer for a kiss. After two minutes, their lips separated and Frost ran off in one direction. Fiona ran off in the opposite direction and they both started the exploration of Eggman's HQ.

* * *

"Frost better be right about Eggman being involved in Rocket's disappearance." Fiona continued walking until she saw sparks coming out from under one of the doors on the right side of the hallway. She knew she couldn't sneak in without risking being found. Fiona had to find another way to see what was going on in the room. She looked around the hallway and stopped on an air vent near the door. She carefully unscrewed the bolts from the grate, moved it aside, and crawled into the vent. When she made it to the vent in the room, she looked down and saw a robotic duplicate of Rocket being worked on.

"I don't believe it. Frost was right. Something happened to Rocket and Eggman is at the center of it all. I gotta tell him," Fiona said before pulling out her communicator and turning it on. "Frost, this is Fiona. Pick up."

* * *

While Fiona found out about the robotic duplicate of Rocket, Frost was watching SWAT Bots and waiting for them to do something. He was close to finding something when his communicator buzzed. He pulled it out, ducked, and turned it on.

"Fiona, what's going on," he asked.

"I found something interesting," Fiona responded.

"Where are you?"

"In the vents. Take the nearest one and keep going until you see me."

"I'm on it," Frost said before he sneaked past the SWAT Bots. He walked over to a vent, pulled the grate off, and crawled inside. He kept going around the vents until he saw a fox tail waving in the cool air. He crawled around and over to Fiona.

"Hey, beautiful."

"What took you so long," Fiona asked.

"Just took a little longer than expected because I was a little far from you," Frost said.

"At least you're here."

"So what's going on? What'd you find, Fi?"

"Look down and tell me what you see," Fiona simply said. Frost looked down and saw the same robotic duplicate of Rocket Fiona had found.

"What is going on," Frost asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's the Rocket that robbed that bank."

"If you rob a bank, you're bound to land in jail."

"That's what happened to your friend," Fiona said.

"Jail," Frost asked. Fiona simply nodded in response to Frost's question.

"But it doesn't make any sense. There would've been a report on Rocket being arrested."

"What if he was arrested, but brought to an off-world prison?"

"Now, that makes sense," Frost said.

"We gotta tell the others," Fiona said.

"Good plan. Let's go." Frost and Fiona then crawled through the vents until they found the way out.


	5. Coming Up with a Plan

R. Sally had her arms wrapped around the bars of the cell door while waiting for Rocket's latest escape plan to fail miserably.

"Three, two, one," she said to herself. Rocket screamed as he fell out of the vent on the ceiling of the cell and landed on the floor.

"Ow! My butt," Rocket said as he sat on the floor. "At least I'm out."

"Hey."

"Oh, come on," Rocket said angrily.

"I told you escape was impossible. You ain't going anywhere until you know what I've been through in here," R. Sally said.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying."

* * *

"The robotic duplicate Fiona and I had found was indeed the Rocket from the bank security camera footage," Frost said as he and Fiona told Sally the whole story.

"But that doesn't begin to explain the whereabouts of Rocket," Sally said.

"It seems that Rocket was framed so he would be arrested and sent to prison."

"I'm sure someone would have told me if Rocket was detained."

"That's just it. Rocket was arrested, but he was brought to an off-world prison. That's why Rocket hasn't been reported arrested," Frost said.

"That would explain a thing or two, but what prison would Rocket be brought to," Sally asked.

"I think I may have the answer to that," Zonic said as he appeared in the room.

"Who's he," Fiona asked, referring to Zonic.

"Zonic, the Zone Cop counterpart of Sonic."

"Nice to know you still remember me, Frost."

"How can I not? You arrested the girl who kidnapped me," Frost said.

"That's true," Zonic muttered.

"Excuse me, but what does this sudden intrusion have to do with Rocket?"

"Rocket was arrested for robbery and brought to Zone Jail."

"See? Fiona and I were right."

"Zonic, think you can clear Rocket's name," Sally asked.

"I might. The real problem is getting him out of prison," Zonic responded.

"Who's his cellmate," Frost asked.

"Reverse Sally."

"Then escape is impossible for Rocket."

"Why, Frost?"

"Because I'm sure Reverse Sally owes Rocket for getting her carted off to Zone Jail. The only way? Making sure he doesn't escape until he knows what she's been through," Frost answered.

"You're right. Someone needs to go in and get Rocket out of there," Zonic said.

"Definitely can't be me or Fiona."

"Why not?"

"Because she's seen my face and there was a counterpart of yours in her universe," Frost responded.

"So it has to be someone who hasn't been seen by Reverse Sally."

"Like who?"

"I might have an idea on who to send in."

"We're not sending Jessie there, Frost," Sally said.

"What makes you think I would want Jessie to be sent there," Frost asked.

"Just the rivalry you two have."

"Fine. You got me."

"So, it has to be someone Reverse Sally hasn't seen and it can't be Jessie," Sally said.

"Wait. I just got a better idea," Frost said.

"Really? What do you need?"

"Easy. All we need is you."

"Me? Why," Sally asked.

"Because Reverse Sally won't suspect you because you look just like her," Frost answered.

"Frost's right. Two Sallys won't look suspicious at all," Zonic said.

"Thank you, but I have something else in mind."

"And just what would that be, Frost?"

"We can either have two Sallys in the same building or one Sally and one Alicia," Frost said.

"My mom? Why drag her into this," Sally asked.

"I'm not talking about your mom, Sally. I mean the Alicia that you, Scourge, and Fiona all know." Sally suddenly realized who Frost was talking about.

"You and I both know Alicia won't be willing to let her get arrested, Frost," Fiona said.

"Who said we were going to Moebius? I already have the perfect Alicia in mind," Frost said before looking over at Sally.

"Oh, no. You are not dragging me into this plan of yours, Frost. I forbid it."

"Too bad, Sal. The plan's already in motion. Fiona, grab her." Fiona then did as Frost said and stopped Sally from going anywhere.

"We'll also need Scourge for this," Frost said.

"Why, Frost," Zonic asked.

"Because I'm going to make it look like Sonic's gone bad."


	6. First Step of the Plan

"And there," Frost said as he finished setting up Sally's hair. He had come up with the plan to make Sally look like Alicia and Scourge look like Sonic. His plan was to get 'Alicia' and 'Sonic' arrested and sent to Zone Jail by Zonic on no particular charge. After he was done with 'Alicia', he walked over to Scourge and started his process.

"First, we take care of those two scars on your chest." Frost then grabbed a jar of paint that he then used to cover up the scars on Scourge's chest.

"Don't worry. It may dry fast, but it ain't waterproof," Frost said.

"Good. For a minute there, I thought I would look like Sonic forever," Scourge said, relieved.

"Don't even worry, Scourge. I got this all under control." Next, Frost made sure that Scourge's green fur was changed blue to match Sonic's fur.

"And there," Frost said as he finished recoloring Scourge.

"What else is there to do to make me more like Sonic?"

"Well, I'm gonna need to take your jacket, shades, and shoes."

"Fair enough," Scourge said before taking off what Frost needed.

"Now, you'll need Sonic's shoes. Luckily, he was generous enough to loan me a pair of his for me to use," Frost said.

"That was nice of Blue to give me a pair of his shoes."

"Yeah. That's just the kind of guy he is, Scourge." Frost then grabbed Sonic's shoes and gave them to Scourge to try them out.

"Almost the same as my own shoes," Scourge said as he got used to Sonic's sneakers.

"But not the same," Frost said.

"No. Definitely not the same as mine."

"The final step is that I need to change the color of one of your eyes from blue to green."

"Don't you need to change both eyes green," Scourge asked, confused.

"The 'one blue eye, one green' is the tip-off. When Rocket sees the blue eye, he'll know something's up," Frost said.

"Smart hedgehog."

"Thanks, man." Frost then grabbed a box of contacts and looked for the right one.

"There you are," Frost said as he pulled out a green contact. He then turned back to Scourge and carefully placed the contact on his right eye.

"Done. Now, Zonic just needs to bring you two to Zone Jail so you can plan an escape that Reverse Sally will never thwart no matter how hard she tries."

"How will you know that Zonic will be reasonable," Scourge asked.

"It'll be easy 'cause it won't be Zonic at all," Frost responded.

"Who is it, then?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Let's see. Sally's ruined at least ten of my escape plans. Something better be coming my way soon," Rocket muttered to himself while staring at the ceiling.

"Let go of us," 'Sonic' shouted from outside.

"Quiet," Zonic said as he led 'Sonic' and 'Alicia' to their cell. Rocket looked over and saw 'Sonic' had one green eye and one blue.

"Scourge? Frost has to be behind all this."

"Now what? Zonic got us this far and it's up to us to get your boyfriend outta here."

"I know that, Scourge, but I don't have anything that can get Rocket out of his cell," Sally said.

"I might. A small part of these metal bars will do great as a part of a bomb," Scourge said.

"But where will you get the explosive powder?"

"I have my ways." Scourge then filled Sally in on every detail of his ingenious plan while Rocket came up with a plan of his own.


	7. Breaking Out

"Almost done," Scourge said as he filled his newly constructed bomb with gunpowder 'Zonic' had smuggled in. Under the helmet of Zonic was Josh, who had agreed to see to it that the plan went exactly as it was formulated. While Scourge was busy making the bomb to bust Rocket out, Josh was in charge of making sure all the power in the building was disabled so Scourge could plant the bomb without being seen. Luckily, by being an electrokinetic, Josh was able to cause a massive surge that would knock out all the lights in the facility. He just needed to find the fuse box, place his hand on it, and channel all the electricity he could through it.

"Let's see," Josh said as he walked around the building, looking for the fuse box. He stopped his search when he reached the basement of the jail and found exactly what he was looking for.

"Lights out!" Josh then opened the fuse box, put his hand on the inside of it, and focused all the electricity he could. He watched as every part of the jail was enveloped in darkness.

"Alright. Now, the next part of Uncle Frost's plan goes into motion," Josh said at the same time Scourge was nearly finished with his bomb.

"There. It's done, Sally."

"Now, we just need to wait for Zonic to come back," Sally said before 'Zonic' came up to the cell.

"Anyone needs a way out of their cell?"

"Zonic."

"In the fur," Josh said, keeping up his disguise.

"Wait. How are you gonna bust us out of here," Scourge asked.

"Like this." Josh then grabbed two of the bars and pulled them apart, making an exit for Scourge and Sally.

"How'd you do that? No Zone Cop could've done that."

"You're right, Scourge. No Zone Cop could," Sally said before pulling off Josh's helmet.

"Josh."

"Surprise."

"Did Frost put you up to this," Sally asked.

"He did, but I went along with it because Dad was in trouble," Josh said.

"Wait. Did you knocked out all the lights in this place," Scourge asked.

"Guilty as charged."

"Why did Frost send you here?"

"Uncle Frost sent me here to make sure that his plan goes off without a hitch. That's why I'm here," Josh said.

"You shouldn't have come here, Josh. This is too dangerous a place to be," Sally said.

"Relax. I have my powers to back me up here. Do I even need to mention the bent bars behind you?"

"That's not important. What's important is that we need to get Rocket free right away."

"We better do this fast 'cause the other Omega Rangers are coming and they'll leave, with or without us," Josh said.

"Josh's right, Sally. We need a ride to get out of here and back to Mobius."

"Right, so I'll take that."

"All right. Be careful," Scourge said as he handed the bomb to Josh. Josh then sneaked carefully over to Rocket's cell before placing the bomb on the bars. He pressed the activation button and waited for the fireworks. The blast came just as quick as Josh had placed the bomb.

"Dad, you okay," Josh asked as Rocket stepped out of his cell.

"I am. Thank you, Josh," Rocket answered.

"No problem."

"Rocket," Sally said.

"Sally." Rocket and Sally met each other in a hug that lasted for five minutes.

"I can't believe you're here," Rocket said.

"I am here, hon."

"I hate to break the lovers' reunion, but I'm pretty sure the others are almost here to pick us up," Josh said.

"Right. We better go," Sally said before a hole appeared in the ceiling. A rope then came down from the jet hovering above the hole and Manik climbed down.

"Josh! Let's go," he said before climbing the rope back up.

"Sally, you're first."

"Thank you." Sally then climbed the rope and was followed by Scourge and Josh. Before Rocket could begin his ascent up the rope, a hand grabbed his shoe and tried to pull him back down.

"Not so fast," Reverse Sally said as she tried to pull Rocket down from the rope.

"Get off my shoe," Rocket shouted as he tried to kick her away.

"Never!"

"Rocket," Sally shouted.

"You haven't learned your lesson yet," R. Sally shouted.

"Too bad! I'm outta here!" Rocket then kicked Reverse Sally in the face before climbing up the rope and into the jet.

"I'll find you!"

"I highly doubt it," Rocket said as he watched Zone Jail disappear.

"Thanks, Manik."

"No problem at all."

"Plot a course back to Mobius, Manik."

"On it," Manik said before setting the jet to go back to Mobius.


End file.
